Thus the Kindness of Summer turned Grim
by SlurpthisStuff
Summary: After giving the final blow into the heart of her enemy; She thought she had won. But the sweet taste of victory soon turned to dust when the dark remnants of her adversary escapes to her body and soul, twisting her both physically and mentally.(One Shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to it's respective owners. May contain emotional scenes not for the faint of heart, viewer discretion is advised. Also this was thought of **before** volume 4 even started.

Please keep in mind this was based on a theory by a youtuber named JAC OneManBand where he decribes Summer being Salem. Of course as I write this story time past with new information.

Before I get anybody saying that "Summer isn't Salem, that was proven already in the show where Ozpin revealed Salem living for a millenia."

 **I know,** but she could have the same powers of reincarnation like Ozpin has, who knows? **It's just a theory!**

And yes to those of you, I've been keeping up with his videos and other RWBY content creators.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Are you ready for this Summer?" Ozpin asks her in his usual calm tone, although she can feel the anxiety emitting off of his entire body and saw the sweat on his forehead. Summer takes a deep breath, replying with a nod of approval, wanting to save what's left of her energy for the upcoming final duel. Originally they were a group of twenty skilled Huntsmen and Huntresses but their numbers dwindled after fighting endless hordes of Grimm leading them to be the only two left.

Before this nightmare began for them it all started a couple of days ago on the island of Patch.

* * *

Summer Rose was in the comfort of her home hanging up the laundry to dry after an incident involving a certain dusty crow; later she plans on making cookies for her two favorite daughters in the world, but that would have to wait when she received a message on her scroll from Ozpin saying that he has a mission for her and he'll explain it over at Beacon Academy.

Now Summer was not one to rush ever since she was married and became a mother of two, while it may have add more burden to her career nevertheless she still is a Huntress. Besides it also picked her curiosity since she never made contact with the Headmaster for at least two years aside from the occasional phone conversations from Qrow in which she eavesdropped on without him noticing.

So she then started to gear up and started to pack her essentials before sheathing a hunting knife on the side of her belt and slung a high caliber sniper rifle on her left shoulder. As she was getting ready to leave she was greeted by two small bundles of joys.

"Mommy where are you going?" asked Ruby with a smile while Yang enthusiastically said. "Are you going on a Adventure!"

Summer couldn't help but chuckle at their curiosity before replying. "I'm going to be gone for awhile on a mission so I won't be back for a couple days."

"Awww but you said we were going to make cookies together!" Ruby said with a look of disappointment.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," said Summer kneeling down to her height while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe when I get back we'll make all the cookies you want okay."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie Promise?" said Ruby making her mother giggle.

"Pinkie Promise." Summer held up her left pinkie to wrap around her finger and started to shake, she did the same for Yang. "Now I want you two to be on your best behavior for your father while I'm gone okay." Summer said standing up, putting her hands on her hips. She then started to pet her little sun dragon. "Especially you Yang."

"Ah! Okay I get it! Just stop messing with my hair Mom!" said Yang after pushing her mother's hand away to prevent her ruffling her hair too much.

"What your not going to say bye to me?"

Summer turned around to see her husband Taiyang standing at the Kitchen entrance.

"Of course not, why would I." Summer leans towards him for a kiss on the lips making both Ruby and Yang say ew gross.

* * *

Later at the Beacon Clock Tower...

* * *

"You Want Me To WHAT?!"

As soon as she arrived at Beacon Academy she was greeted by Ozpin and Glynda; they chatted for a bit, sharing what has been going on for the past two years before heading towards the Clock Tower. Along the way Summer was also greeted by the new students and some old colleagues that became professors here telling them what it's like being a Full Fledged Huntress.

However once they got to the Clock Tower Ozpin excuses Glynda to leave so he and Summer can discuss the mission in private; as for what he proposed to her... Let's just say that the Full time Huntress didn't take it too well.

"Now please bare with me Miss Rose." said Ozpin calmly despite Summer's outburst.

"Ozpin what you ask of me is Suicide!" Summer continued whilst clenching a fist. "Not only you want me to go on a expedition with you in Anima, which by the way has the Highest and the most Dangerous Types of Grimm at the Moment! You expect me to find this Grimm who happens to be the leader of all Grimm!"

"Not only I expect you to help me Miss Rose, I _need_ you to help me." Ozpin begged.

"As much as I respect you Ozpin, this is just insane." Summer sighed, "Well, it was nice meeting you again..." she then turns to head for the elevator to exit but not right before Ozpin says something that would have her interest.

"Summer, before you go I want you to know this." He began while pushing in his glasses and takes a deep breath. "Imagine a world where the people of Remnant don't need to struggle for survival everywhere on a daily basis, a world where no one needs to live in fear of the Grimm anymore, and a world where the Grimm just disappear forever, what I've said earlier might be a solution to completely eradicate the Grimm from this world and usher an everlasting peace for both Humanity and Faunus and quite possibly your children wouldn't need to take the most dangerous job in the world if given the option."

At that last moment Summer's finger stopped right in front of the elevator button before she could've pressed it. There was a brief moment of silence before she replied. "I'll think about it."

As she leaves, Ozpin turns towards the window behind himself to gaze at the campus below. While in the elevator Summer was looking down at her own feet contemplating what the Headmaster just said.

"A world where the Grimm are completely eradicated, oh please." She said to herself, skeptical about the topic. "I guess I'll just phone in Tai and tell him that I'm coming home early. Really early."

Summer brings her scroll out from her pocket, before she could dial her husband, Ozpin's words echoed in her head, repeating over and over again. After going back and forth with the pros and cons of this idea, she makes her decision and puts her scroll back into her pocket.

A few moments later back at Ozpin's office, the elevator rings and the doors open for Summer to walk out.

"That was quick, although I expected it to happen sooner." Ozpin said turning to her while hiding a smug expression.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way back up here." Summer explains herself while pausing with a short chuckle. "It was certainly not me though if that's what your thinking."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. "Even as an Adult we tend to do childish things sometimes Miss Rose.

Summer pouted, crossing her arms while having a little red on her cheeks. "Shut up."

"Now onto important matters." Ozpin then presses a few holographic buttons on his desk making a model of Remnant's map appear.

"I believe our target is here in the red region of Anima," He says while pointing at it making a blue dot appear marking the area. "As I've mentioned before I had already established a team of nineteen Huntsman and Huntresses, including myself, for this expedition and I specifically need you to fill in one more spot for this."

"Okay if you already have that amount of people, why do you need me then?" Summer questions while raising a brow. Instead of getting a straight answer the Headmaster of Beacon academy asks his own question.

"Have you ever heard of the Silver-eyed warriors Summer?"

The Full Fledged Huntress replied awkwardly. "Um... No I have not... Does this have to do something with my eyes and calling me pretty? Cause I'll have you know that I'm already married."

"Yes yes I know that you're already married, you've invited me to your wedding remember." said Ozpin making Summer say 'Oh yeah' as she flushes with embarrassment before moving on. "Back to the topic at hand. Do you remember that discussion we have with the Fall Maidens?"

"Why of course, what about it?"

"Just like the maidens they were only just a legend that was long forgotten, but unlike the maidens those born with Silver eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior. What makes them even more unique from the maidens is that long ago back before the Huntsmen, before the Kingdoms, the Creatures of Grimm we know of today were afraid of those Silver-eyed warriors. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down..."

* * *

 _'A single look that could strike a Grimm down huh...'_ Summer thought once they've entered a chamber. _'If only I could've activate it sooner otherwise everybody would've lived and be here now.'_

Across the room from where Summer and Ozpin stood. A humanoid like Grimm sat on a crudely carved throne staring right at them with glowing blood red eyes filled with malice. It's skin was black like any other Grimm and is stained with purple like substances. The bone armor is a combination of human bones and plate armor while adorning spikes on it's appendages. It's head is a human skull with sharp teeth and more spikes wrapped around the dome like a crown. The forehead bears a blood marked symbol resembling a third eye. Summer could tell that this was not going to be easy. Then again she just faced endless hordes of the strongest and toughest Grimm, so she can get a pretty good idea of how powerful this Grimm is.

Their adversary then rises from his throne and with each step Summer can feel fear coming from it, yet her face doesn't show any expression of it what so ever, only determination.

 _"Hunters..."_

Wait What! Did this thing just talked?!

 _"Hunters..."_ It said once more in it's deep and raspy voice. _"You have made it this far into my domain... However your journey ends here..."_ The symbol on it's forehead began to glow, _"For I am the Monarch..."_

Summer and Ozpin wanted to question why or how it can talk but they knew better when they heard a lot of screeching and howling behind them while this Monarch of Grimm pulls out a Gladius which then morphs into a dangerous Spear.

 _"And you all shall **Die!** "_

Summer pulls the trigger of her weapon pointed at the Grimm right in front of her but the monster outstandingly dodges it. She kept on firing as it comes closer with each step, strafing each time a bullet came towards it.

Once the Monarch reached striking distance with it's spear, it posed to attack. Before the spear could've stabbed Summer; Ozpin intervenes it's attack by parrying the spear and starts jabbing at it with quick thrusts making the Monarch jump back to dodge.

"Summer you deal with the Horde! I'll handle this one!" Ozpin ordered, he then used his semblance to speed towards the Monarch.

The Huntress wanted to argue but had no time when a Beowolf pounced onto her. Only for said Beowolf to get shot in the head at the last moment. Summer then affixed her hunting knife to her rifle like a bayonet making a spear herself.

As Summer was fending off a wave of Grimm, Ozpin was having his clash with the Monarch as the Grimm kept on swinging and stabbing at the Headmaster. Ozpin dodges each of it's attacks before plunging in for him self. The Monarch quickly changes the spinal cord like shaft back into it's original Gladius length, as it starts to use the blade to swiftly block the jabs in an reverse grip.

The Monarch then grabs his arm, clutching it with an iron grip, preventing him from doing his jabs. The Monarch then flips the Headmaster over him while still holding him. It attempted to stab Ozpin but Ozpin flips to avoid the blade and proceeds to use his semblance to repeatedly kick the Monarch in the face making it let go him.

Feeling a bit dazed, the Monarch rubbed it's forehead to ease the headache that was inflicted upon it. With the leader of all Grimm distracted, Ozpin uses this opening to charge at the Monarch, ready to strike. Though he did not anticipate that it could still somehow transform it's weapon into it's Spear form and point it right as he was about to reach it.

He strafed to the side to avoid the tip and barely managed to lean backward from a swing that only grazed his cheek. Ozpin jumped backwards to avoid getting stabbed.

 _'This thing is relentless.'_ The Headmaster thought. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation from his cheek, which soon turned into a sting of pain making him grunt a little. _'Looks like I have a new reason why to avoid it's blade.'_

The Monarch once more swung and stabbed at Ozpin while switching between it's weapon form making the Grimm unpredictable with it's moves since it's tool of choice is simple yet deadly. Despite this Ozpin can't keep dodging forever, so he was forced to strike back while recklessly receiving small wounds that would inflict huge bursts of pain throughout his body.

When the Monarch finally had enough tormenting it's victim, it spun around with it's Gladius and at 180 degrees it morphed into a Spear once more in order to jab the non-pointed end at the injured Headmaster in complete rotation.

Ozpin had no idea how much pain he was feeling when the bottom end of the Monarch's weapon struck him in his gut. He can do nothing but fall to his knees, using his cane as support while clutching the area of his abodemen in agony. The only sad part is that he couldn't scream.

Meanwhile Summer impaled a downed Creeper, only to notice that Ozpin had dropped his cane when the Monarch lifted him up by his throat with one arm and intended to end his life the Gladius in it's other arm.

"NO!" the Huntress blurted out as she quickly aimed her rifle at the Monster that was about to kill her only friend left from the group and pulled the trigger. Time felt slow as the bullet sped through the air, as nanoseconds went by it felt like an eternity for Summer.

Upon impact, the projectile destroyed the Monarch's right eye along with part of it's face. The Leader of all Grimm roared in pain so loud enough it could've rip Summer's eardrums off as it dropped Ozpin. The Grimm that were fighting the Huntress slowly backed away in fear. Oh the Irony, they were the ones who inspired fear upon the people of Remnant yet they fear their Monarch.

The Monarch looked at Summer with prejudice as it started to snarl at her. Summer at this point was not even phased by the scream nor the glare from the Lord of Grimm. She did however know that she pissed it off.

As the Grimm came back to their senses they were ready to slaughter the human who dared to maim their Leader but the Monarch stopped them when the Eye marking on it's forehead glowed.

 _"This one's **Mine...** "_ it growled as it transform it's weapon into a Spear once more. Summer stepped forth as she and the Monarch started to circle around each other. The Monarch twirls the Spear ever few steps while Summer always had her weapon aimed right at it. After completing about 90 degrees of a circle the Monarch charged at Summer while she kept on pulling the trigger.

Knowing that shooting at it won't work she aimed towards the ground and launched over the Monarch with Dust before it could've stained it's blade with pieces of her.

Summer landed on the floor with such grace that would even put the most skilled acrobats to shame. She gripped her rifle like a spear tightly until her knuckles turned white if not for the gloves that began to wear from the countless fighting obstructing the view.

The Monarch swung his Spear at Summer countlessly as to the equivalent of her parrying and dodging the cursed weapon. It then started to repeat what it did to Ozpin; She couldn't do anything as small gashes were formed instead of scrapes and they each felt like pain cranked up a notch to also hurt her mentally. There's so much that Aura can do but it can't get rid of the pain yet she endured. She kept pushing herself over the limits until her Aura is drained and her body can no longer fight. Yet she kept on pushing her mind and will.

Collapsing onto the ground on her knees the Monarch looms over her, using it's blade to lift her chin up to look at her in the eyes. She couldn't speak or even talk at all

 _"Defiant... Such courage despite the position you are in..."_ It said. _"My weapon was forged to not only inflict immense pain if lightly touched... It also makes such Dauntless Warriors into Sniveling Cowards..."_ The Monarch kept on studying Summer despite not being necessary. _"Yet... The only ones that can endure such are those with **Silver Eyes**..."_

The Monarch can see her eyes widened a small fracture making it give a haunting chuckle. _"Yes Silver Eyes... How I hated them... For centuries my kind has done battle with them... Before your kingdoms were formed, before the Maidens, before human's discovery of Dust... I will never forget the day that the Moon shattered turning them into the Bane of my existence..._ _They were so abundant back then..._ _"_

It took a walk a few feet with it's back facing her. _"These days however... I hardly ever see them..."_ It turned it's head and walked back towards Summer and crouched to meet her eyes. _"And I plan to snuff out **Every Single One** when I find them..." _It made it smile when Summer's eyes widened up even more. _"Over the years they have fallen one by one... Each dying either by my hand or someone else's... But now I have finally found the last ones..."_

Her eyes were filled with horror hoping that it doesn't know where she lived. However her last shred of hope was torn once she heard what the Monarch said. _"After I finish you... I'll come for your daughter and raze that island you call home... I wonder what her face might look like when I slaughter her remaining family in front of her before ending her life **Myself**..."_

At that moment something inside Summer finally snapped. A flow of Silver poured from her eyes and spread like wings in an instant, causing a wave of light to blind the Monarch and send it back. It laid on the ground staring at a Silver Eyed Warrior floating with wings of light coming from her eyes. This was not the first time the Monarch had witness this and when it does, it usually means that it's bad, for anyone. From it's experience if a Silver Eyed Warrior activates their power the first time, they're unpredictable, a danger to anyone or anything that comes near them. Most inexperience never survive if they're up close. Fortunately he always done this, however you can never be prepared when encountering awakened Silver Eyes.

Summer fired a burst of silver energy at the Monarch making it dodge. When some of the younger Grimm went to intervene to aid their Monarch they were immediately turned to stone statues. If they were much more older Grimm and had experience with the Silver Eyes, they could've built a resistance to the power. That does not mean they're invincible from it though.

The best thing to do was to flee but the Monarch's pride was too large to allow it. It would not let itself be ridiculed from an recently awakened Silver Eyed Warrior. It went into a stance with it's spear in weapon form. It then charged toward the Silver Eyed Warrior with all of it's might, only for it to anticlimactically fail as Summer released another shock wave of energy, sending it back. It used it's weapon to stab the ground in order to stop flying backwards.

Summers eyes then shot out several beams at the Monarch, pinning it's limbs to the ground. Summer looked at the now helpless Grimm as she summoned her hunters knife to her hand. She sped towards the downed Monarch as she leapt into the air and did a spinning dive, looking like a spiral of white light, right into the chest of the ruler of the Grimm.

It gasped for it's last breath as it's only glowing eye fades away. Summer panted as her eyes returned to normal and saw the Grimm that was in the room fled. She looked to find Ozpin who seemed to be not moving. She ran towards the Headmaster to check if he was alive. He was breathing barely.

"Ozpin!" She called as she shook his body. "Ozpin Get Up! We Did It!"

There was no reply as she heard him murmuring something gibberish, she then tried again. "Come On Oz Get Up!"

When she got no response other than the gibberish, she sighed. "Alright then sleepy head." She said jokingly. "Let's get you home."

She slung his arm around her shoulder and proceeds to drag him to the entrance, not noticing the smoke of the fading monarch creeping towards them. She heard a sizzling noise but was too late to do anything as the smoke went into her body, causing her to drop Ozpin.

"Whats Happening!" She cried out as she felt huge pain slowly growing into her body. "It HuRTS!"

Ozpin groggily woken up and looks around to see Summers body being enveloped by black smoke.

"OZPIN HELP **ME!** " She pleaded as her voice became distorted.

Ozpin looked at her in horror and began to ran.

 **"Please..."** A single tear fell down her face before crying in pain which became the equivalent of a banshee.

* * *

Ozpin ran as fast as he could not even bothering to look back. He was scared, he didn't know why. All of a sudden he felt scared. He has to get out of here. Once he saw the Bullhead he signaled for it to come down and pick him out.

As he was about to get in he gave one last look behind him before apologizing with guilt. "I'm sorry."

* * *

In the cavern where Summer was once was now laid a coffin sized cocoon, pitch black with a bright red eye symbol. It occasionally glowed a yellow orange to reveal a figure that was inside. Several jellyfish looking Grimm came floating in and wrapped their red tentacles around the cocoon. They began to float to another chamber where it was the size of a bedroom and was filled with firefly Grimm glowing a similar color.

* * *

Summer did not know where she was but she assumed that she died. Her eyes had been closed for a while but for how long?

 _"Awaken."_

Her eyes suddenly open as she gasped to wake up in her unconscious. What she saw horrified her. A pair of eyes stared at her with glowing blood red eyes filled with malice.

"No it can't be!" she said with disbelief. "I killed you."

It laughed at her.

 _"True that you did,"_ it said. _"You've slain me"_

Summer tried using her silver eyes but to no avail.

 _"Don't think those eyes can save you now."_

"How is this even possible..."

 _"This is merely a contingency plan."_ it explained. _"I knew that my life is going to be put to an end eventually, so I created a ritual for my essence to posses whomever kills me becomes my heir."_

"I won't do it!" said Summer. "I wont become your legacy of-ArGH!"

 **"Silence!"** It shocked her with pain. **"You will accept your destiny to be the Queen of Grimm!"**

"My friends will put a stop to you!" She said between grunts.

 _"Friends Don't make me laugh especially when this pathetic filth ran for his life."_

It showed her a mental image of Ozpin who'd became horrified before running away from her.

 _"He fears what you'll become."_

"You don't know that!" She argued.

 _"Your right but do you?"_

That question struck Summer hard as she looks down with grief.

 _"What will the people think when they'll see your new form?"_ It taunted. _"Will they think of you the same as them?"_

She mentally dropped to her knees as it continued.

 _"No they will see you as another Grimm."_

It showed her images of people being afraid of her.

 _"They will see you lesser than a Faunus and you'd be a greater outcast from society."_

Another group of people showed up, glaring daggers at her in disgust.

 _"They will bare their arms and raise their torches. You'd be a threat to their society."_

To her left weapons are pointed towards her.

 _"What would your own kin think about you?"_

Behind her, Tai and Qrow were on the defensive, protecting Yang and Ruby. Yang was holding onto her sister in a tight hug as Ruby cried not knowing why. This broke Summers heart as her mental hand tried to reach out to them.

 _"Perhaps they'll go after them instead."_

All the images moved in front of her showing that instead of her being the center of attention her family was. Trapped in a corner by those who despised them.

"Please stop..." she begged while tearing up.

They started to move in flashes, Qrow slashing his sycthe and Tai punching anyone that dare touch their children.

"No please!"

However one by one they fell, Qrow being the first as Tai was swarmed. They walked up to Ruby and Yang, she didn't want to watch but the Monarch wouldn't let her look away. Once the ordeal was done the images disappeared, Ruby's body faded onto her lap. She saw her daughters despaired face as blood came out of her mouth, her eye's had no life. Her baby's face flickered to the moment she last saw her, smiling and filled with pure joy before flickering back to the former.

It was at that moment she broke and the moment the Monarch cranked up the pain over max power. She screamed with pain and sorrow as her skin began to whitened. Her blood turning black as veins formed around her body, becoming a pattern of sorts. Her hair also whitened and grew longer. Her clothes had been torn leaving her bare.

She felt it tearing away at her skin to flesh, flesh to bone, mind to memory, and body to spirit. She didn't want it to happen at the same time she did not care. She wanted to forget what she saw. She was filled with mixed feelings but the negative side kept on growing. Her opinion on humanity swayed.

Her sclerae now tarring as her once beautiful silver iris's grew red with malice. Shades of purple decorated her eyes as her forehead grew a black diamond shaped marking.

 _"Yes... Arise Queen of Grimm!"_

* * *

The inside of the cocoon has been boiling while the jellyfish used there tentacles to rub along side it as several had their pointed tips injecting electricity. They halt their process as they float away from the cocoon. A light of red cleanly splits through the large eye symbol in the middle. It opens slowly to reveal a tall and beautiful woman that looked more Grimm than human.

She rose without even having to move her body. Her arms stretched out allowing the jellyfish Grimm to do as they wish. They placed a black robe around her as the back had the red eye design. They tied her hair into a large bun with six offshoots using black ribbons. They finally placed a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger.

She opened her eyes as she seemingly looked like she hovers when she walked. Once she was outside, a legion of Grimm bowed down to her. She climbed the stairs so she can get a better view of the land now clustered with Grimm below her as several flew above.

She'd been reborn. She was no longer the person she once was. With a new life comes a new name.

 _Salem_

 **"Arise my Legion!"** She called out. The creatures of darkness did as she commanded. **"I've slain your previous ruler and taken his title as a God!"**

The Grimm remained silent when she gave her speech.

 **"For too long he used such brute tactics to attack the walls of the Kingdoms! They once serve against Man and Faunus in primitive ages but times changed!"** She took a slight breather before continuing. **"True that we all hate Humanity but that blinds us from achieving Victory! We must respect their power and resourcefulness as they've respected the fear and agony we bring! For I Salem will once and for all shall destroy Humanity!"**

The Grimm cheered with roars and screeches. Salem then proceeds to walk back to the cavern away from the Grimm crowd.

"And I can't wait to watch you burn," she muttered. "Ozpin."

Before she can carry out her plan, this place needs some changes.

* * *

The End


End file.
